Test Subject Four
by kanzensaimin
Summary: Ulquiorra has only ever known the life in the facility that he lives, never stepped foot outside. Almost daily he tests new injections that are to help society function along with his other trapped companions. As a way to keep test subjects from hurting themselves new body guards are hired to watch them and Ulquiorra's not that happy about his new situation. (Also a little horror)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As I lay in my bed, waiting for my willpower to kick in and get up, I decided that I am 75% sure I once had a family. Well at least a mom or otherwise I couldn't technically exist. Never having met someone who shares my genetic code in my eighteen years of life causes my percentage of surety changed every day; yesterday, for example, I was 75.5% sure.

Lying above the covers I can hear the ticking of the wall clock, the dull clapping of feet against the floor and the occasional vibrations from the machinery below. Casting a glance at the clock mentioned before I realize my door will be opening soon; and they don't like it when you're not ready. Rolling off my bed I made sure my feet made contact with the plush rug as opposed to the cold ground.

My compartment was the same as everyone else's here, 8x8, sparsely furnished, metal walls, metal floors and metal doors, basically everything in the room is gray.

I decide against a shower, the salt water always burned my skin the day after having tests done and the needle holes in my arms were still slightly open, and dressed in my green cargo pants and a thick strapped black tank top, the colors making me paler then I really was; which is saying something cause I'm literally colored white. Waiting in front of the heavy door out of the room I ran my hands through my hair to untangle the shoulder length black locks.

A grinding noise filled my ears signaling the opening of the automatic doors. The hallway was decked in the same metal as in our compartments and the lighting was only a little better but giving everyone walking under them a sickly green hue. There were no windows offering fresh air leaving the place feeling stuffy and the entire area smelling dry and moldy. My surrounding four inhabitants also stepped into the hall, blinking slightly and stretching sore limbs. I didn't need to be able to see what number was above their doors, they were used to mark each subject's number, to know who was who.

Before anyone could speak a 'Handlers', as we've taking to calling them, strolled down the aisle of doors telling everyone to line up against the walls. He was dressed in a military uniform, gray from head to toe, a black hat, and shiny black boots clomping along.

Each person he passed received a glare and like usual every person he looked at returned his gaze with a bored one. Handlers never touched us but the way they crept around with a baton strapped to their hip was enough of a warning that they meant business. Though handlers patrol the hallways looking for whatever they look for they rarely bother us more than a few glares, they know they can only threaten us and not really do anything because of how valuable we are.

The handler glared at me when it was my turn before continuing down the row, we don't' really know what they're looking for when they walk down the aisles; it probably just makes them feel important. Eventually we were cleared and allowed to head into the cafeteria area.

The cafeteria was a small circular room with only a single table with five chairs around it and only one Handler was in the room with us as a precaution. Our food was already at our spots and wordlessly we took our normal sitting arrangements. No one even hesitates before eating, if our bodies can go through the hell they do on a normal bases then we could take anything slipped into our food.

Sitting down at the table with my unappealing meal of brown and green mush I barley gave the others around me a second look; after seeing the same faces for the majority of eighteen years you grow tired of them.

To my left was Starrk, test subject number one, twenty five with chin length brown hair. The only thing anyone needs to know about him on a personal level was that he sleeps, a lot, and he mainly tests different pills for depression; they tried muscle boosters for a bit but his increased strength became a hazard when people tried to wake him up. Though he no longer takes the meds Starrk is still the strongest in our testing group from the pills lasting effects.

Then across from him was Baraggan, test subject number two was in his eighty, originally he was an outpatient helping with reducing the sign of ages. Though he still shows the signs of being old, wrinkles and joint aches, his body was nothing less than pure metal. The reason that he's now an inpatient was due to him catching an infection in his right eye a decade ago, they took it from him to dissect leaving a large scar in its place. After the surgery the large man decided to live in the facility for some strange reason.

Harribel was next to the oldest tester. Test subject three was twenty, the only female in the building and though I have nothing to compare her too I knew she was beautiful, well at least she should be with the amount of cosmetic she's subjected to. From the amount of Botox they've given her over the years she can no longer move half her face muscles giving her an eternally blank look from the eyes down. Her almost yellow hair grows out unevenly and Harribel pulls it back in different sections in order to hide her thinned out areas.

Finally, sitting across from me was Nnoitora, test subject five and the facilities giant, with unevenly cut black hair reaching to his shoulders. He's been here for as long as I can remember and only a year older then myself. He was kind of short when we were kids and I was even taller than him at a point. That was the only reason he was picked for the growth program. Apparently people in the outside world want to be tall and he was the guinea pig that made it possible for injection growth. Now he's seven foot and has to bend down to fit through doorways.

I am test subject four, used to combat different illness. They inject different contractible illnesses into me and then a few days later they would test out the antidote. I was lucky though, the other subjects get things right away where as a bit of testing goes on before illnesses ever reach my system. My arms are like callouses in places and tiny scars mark the numerous injects over time, my nails have even turned black from the amount of toxins running through my system. My eyes are jade green, my black hair hung around my face with a stray clump of bangs hanging between my eyes and to enhance my skeletal like appearance my skin was bleached white from never having been outside or near sunlight.

"So I got some news guys," Starrk leaned forward to rest his chin on his hands.

Somehow Starrk always had news on what was going on that the rest of us didn't.

"Is it about the alarm clock in your room again?" Nnoitora mumbled around a mouthful of mush.

"No, I already ripped that from the wall." The brunette's fingers twitched against his cheek bone as if he was reliving the incident. "Apparently there's been an increase in outpatient suicides; the scientists are starting to take precautions."

"Wouldn't blame them." I stated as I pushed around my meal on its tray.

Harribel lifted her hand to her jaw and pried her mouth open, "Only a weak person would kill themselves." The syllables came out strained as she couldn't move her mouth without the help of her hand; guess she got another injection yesterday. Behind her I could see the Handler whispering something into a communication device; hopefully he wasn't reporting our conversation.

"Wish I could do it but I can't exactly hang myself now can I?" Nnoitora shoved his tray away from him only having eaten half of the food. "Maybe I can bang my head against doorframes till I die."

"Like I said only the weak would kill themselves." Harribel stated and Baraggan huffed in agreement.

"You just can't do it yourself because of the amount of plastic around your organs."

"Thank you Starrk."

The Brunet crossed his arms on the table and rested his chin on them having defended the other male. "Sometimes I feel as if the pills they pump me up with are then only reason I can still function in this place."

This was depressing, but it was a normal meal discussion. I like to listen more than joining in on conversations because it lets me process what is going on and see it from everyone's different viewpoint before developing my own. Honestly I couldn't say I hated this place and I can't say I loved it because there is nothing for me to compare it to. Theses metal wall are the only things I have ever seen and known, Handlers come and go with time but I appear to just be standing still in this facility.

"Test subject Four Dr. Belford wants you." I sighed knowing that this was an examination for yesterday's injection.

My companions wished me luck as I exited the rooms only door and followed the waiting Handler to Belford's office.

"Thank you boy, you're dismissed." Dr. Belford told the Handler when we entered his office. "How are you feeling Ulquiorra?"

"Fine, old man."

The old man, Mr. Belford, was sixty seven and one of the oldest scientists here; he has worked strictly with me for as long as I can remember. He was sporting his white lab jacket which only emphasized the white in his peppered hair. When I came for visits I always enjoyed looking at the different objects he keeps in his work area from the little flash drives that he refers to as 'classic pieces of machinery' to the many objects with apples on their backs he keeps hidden in a drawer.

"Good to hear." The doctor knew I called him old man in a form of respect ever since I was ten when he told me being old was a treasure in life and you were lucky if you could reach it. After a few years I realized he had probably been joking but none the less it's what I call him. "Off to the exam room then."

As I was lead to the examination room I enjoyed the lack of metal. Since this area was open to the facility visitors it had stripped wall paper and picture of different fruits. Though it was still an eyesore the scenery change was better than the metal I usually saw.

The scientist opened a door and said a greeting to someone inside. I didn't know I would have a sit in while examined so my mood dropped at the new knowledge.

When I entered the small room the usual exam room greeted me. The cold metal table, a desk with a computer and an entire wall dedicated a two way mirror; visitors don't like being in the same room as the test subjects.

What was different though was the man leaning against the wall in a Handlers uniform. About six two with blue hair he looked more like an outpatient tester then a beefed up security guard.

"Grimmjow this is Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra this is my son." The old man smiled looking between me and his boy. It never really occurred to me that the scientist may have a life outside of the facility since he appeared to never leave.

This Grimmjow didn't appear to be a happy person; his face seemed to be etched in a permanent mark of boredom mixed with disapproval. It was hard to believe that the cheery old man had such a dark son.

It also struck me that the newest Handler was rather young in comparison to his father, appearing to be maybe twenty five, while I know the scientist would soon be celebrating his sixty eight birthday.

"Hello Grimmjow," I don't like meeting new people but the old man always told me to be polite when he introduced me to his fellow scientists. I would guess the same goes for anyone new I encountered.

"Whatever," The blue haired man shrugged me off and looked to the side. It appeared that he was as eager to meet me as I was him.

"Be polite."

At his father's disapproving tone the Handler tried again, "Hello."

I had lost interest in talking with the new man and was just waiting for the time I can be dismissed. As the old man continued to give me a checkup Grimmjow looked on in boredom as the usual doctor methods passed; looking in the ears, nose and throat.

"Shirt off please." Robotically I did as I was instructed and looked down at my body when the clothing was removed.

My ribcage protruded from my sides due to the different treatments I have undergone, and no matter how much food I eat my weight has never changed. Then there are scars, silver tinted on my bleached skin, mostly around my abdomen where the skin was still semisoft. Looking up I caught Grimmjow openly staring at my exposed skin; it doesn't bother me though since I have become well accustomed to this behavior.

"Do you feed the guy?"

"Shush, Grimmjow. I raised you to have manors didn't I?" The Handler mumbled something making the old man turn to him in his swivel chair. "If something is bothering you the door is open."

The coldness of the room was seeping into my exposed chest and I glared at the man since it was his fault I had to wait; plus he obviously was irritating the old man. Grimmjow didn't make a move to leave so his father turned back to me. "Sorry about that Ulquiorra."

I just shrugged as his eyes scanned my torso for any rashes or imperfections that were not there the day before. My eyes kept drifting to the odd person out in the room till I just stared at him. I've never seen someone with odd colored hair before, other than the surgical scientist on the third floor.

I've never been self-conscious but next to this person of the outside world I was feeling slightly less then him.

"Pants off," Again I followed orders and didn't miss the Handler looking away. Grimmjow stayed with his eyes averted till the old man gave me the ok to dress again.

"It's all fine?" I asked while zipping up my pants.

"There is a little excess bruising around the injection hole but I don't think it's anything to worry about." The scientist reassured me as he scribbled on a clipboard.

Shirt now on I sat on the floor to lace up my shoes. I trusted the old man; he kept me alive this long after all. When my shoes were finished I stood and waited for the old man to lead me back to the living area of the facility.

"Grimmjow, are you going to start you job now or should we wait till I'm dead?"

Confused I looked between the father and son.

"I was waiting for him to leave." Was Grimmjow's response. He pushed himself off the wall and crossed his arms. "Are you ready yet test subject four?"

"His names Ulquiorra, Grimm."

"Old man what are you two talking about." I hate people talking like I wasn't in the room and the conversation was going in a circle I couldn't follow.

He was confused for a second before something hit him. "Did they not tell you yet?" My silence answered for me, "People need to learn to communicate. Grimmjow here is now your personal Handler, I had him assigned especially to you, he'll be leading you to and from your appointments and be with you in your free time."

"I don't want him."

"Ulquiorra you can't return him like clothes." I tilted my head; confused because I didn't know I could return them. "Grimmjow's assigned to you. Just go about your business as you normally do."

The scientist ignored me as he went back to scribbling. I continued to stare at him till it was obvious he was purposely ignoring me.

"Come on Four." The Handler actually attempted to grab my arm like he was going to pull me from the room.

I side stepped him, pulling the limb out of his reach. "I can walk on my own."

"Then do it." Grimmjow was intimidating enough when he was just standing there but when he was purposely trying to he towered over me like a dark annoyed wall.

Without a word I turned and left the room, but after a meaningful glare to the Handler. I could hear him following behind me, the annoying click of the Handlers shoes against the metal floors echoed around us in a rather annoying orchestra that I wish I could get away from.

"Why are you here?" I asked to the hallway ahead of me thought the question was directed at my follower.

"Obviously it's my job."

This time I stopped and turned slightly towards him wanting a serious answer. "But why is it your job to follow me?"

He didn't answer right away, it was clear that he was annoyed with me but I really didn't care. As he picked an answer a large grin broke across his face; something I wasn't expecting. "Because you belong to the facility if they don't want to tell why I'm here I sure as hell won't."

Turning I rolled my eyes and continued to the living area for the buildings inhabitants. This room was at least of some interest in our usual day, there were two beat up couches with a table between them a television mounted on the wall. Other than our rooms and the testing areas this was the only other place we were allowed to go.

Starrk was taking an entire couch up to himself while napping and Nnoitora was hunched over the other flipping through the stations on the TV. Though they were the only test subjects in the room they weren't the only people. Against the wall were two other Handlers I've never seen before, the first was blond with his hair slicked back in a messy style with blue eyes and the other was a female with light pick eyes that barley came up to the other Handlers shoulders.

Ignoring Grimmjow I sat myself on the couch next to Nnoitora, "I'm guessing one of them is yours?"

"The guy with the pole shoved up his ass," The giant made his statement loud enough so it could carry to the blonde's ears. "Yeah, the girls Starrk's but I don't see how she'll be of any use if he goes into a rage." Nnoitora turned his head so he could see the three against the wall, "Maybe she can switch with yours."

"I don't care, if she dies then it's her superiors fault for the horrible match up." It was the truth and I felt no concern over her welfare; in this facility only the strong can survive.

"Yeah, right." Nnoitora agreed as he picked a station playing some gory movie. In the first few seconds a guy was hit in the back with an axe. "Well, we'll see soon enough almost time for Starrk's checkup."

As if on cue the female Handler stepped forward with an annoyed look on her otherwise cheerful appearing face. I guess it was wakey wakey time for test subject one.

Cracking her knuckles the Handler grabbed a hold of Starrk's shoulder and shook him firmly. When it only earned her an annoyed growl the Handler rolled up her uniforms sleeves, took a hold of Starrk's arm and threw him off the couch.

It wasn't a tiny toss either, the man ended up hitting the wall ten feet away and bouncing off it. The Handler was obviously taking strength pills similar to the ones Starrk had been on.

"Maybe she can handle herself after all." Nnoitora mumbled as we watched Starrk pick himself off the ground so he was in a sitting position, rubbing the back of his head.

"What was that for Lilynette?" I know I at least was surprised that the man didn't run for the girl with killer intent.

Lilynette fixed her uniform, not seeming to care that the strength she had demonstrated was greater than what her small size should have been able to do. "They're ready for you now."

As the two left the room my eyes wandered to Grimmjow, slightly interested in wither he also had increased strength. My Handler could out muscle me without the strength pills so I hope he wasn't on them.

"Want something Four?"

I blinked, "Not from you." My plan was that the less time I had to spend interacting with the Handler the better my life would be.

"Hey man servant!" Nnoitora's way of speaking with to his Handler was not a shock but I wasn't expecting the lack of visual response from the blonde. "You know if you do that to me I'll kill you."

"Dully noted."

After Starrk and Lilynette's performance nothing really happened that was eventful beyond there being a second table in the cafeteria for our Handlers; the old man wasn't kidding when he said Grimmjow would be with me during all my free time.

Starrk and his handler were the only coed partners with Harribel having a female named Mila Rose with wild curly brown hair; I didn't have a read on her yet. Baraggan's rather famine looking follower was Ggio, I have been staring at him for twenty minutes and I am almost sure he is a boy, the Handler had golden eyes and scruffy black hair pulled back in a braid.

When eight o'clock rolled around I was actually happy to be herded back into my small compartment; being under Grimmjow's watchful eye made me uneasy. I had two hours till the lights turned off so I took a shower in the lightly salted water, and emerged feeling like I had finally washed the Handlers gaze off me.

Changing into a second hand pair of sleep pants stripped green and black and a loose fitting black tee-shirt I reentered my bed area. Still having an hour till lights out I pulled a book from the top of my dresser. I enjoy reading and anything the old man lets be borrow I'm happy for, this particular book was based around a girl with an over baring government; the first part I struggled to get through but after that it picked up dramatically. Saved for the more dramatic part of having people fight to the death, I felt a connection to the book; I couldn't escape my fate and neither could she.

I read from the heroin entering the game to her being chased by a forest fire when the lights suddenly went out. Marking my spot I placed the book on the floor and covered myself in the thin blankets lying on my bed. Staring at the ceiling I reflected on the day's events, it was eventful but I'm not sure if it was a good eventful or a bad eventful yet.

The Handler Grimmjow, what's your story I wonder.

**Hi guys break is over! It took forever to think of a new story  
(the whole teen high school romance was getting a little old).  
This story is not going to be for the lighthearted, I have a few chapter planned already and before each one I plan on having a warning for those that wish to graze over parts.  
**

**Till next chapter tata! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Today I am 70% sure on having once had a family. It was typical that my percentage would go down on days where I had tests done; I believe I was receiving the antidote for whatever I got a week or so ago.

It was just in time too, I had woken up with a sharp pain in my diaphragm when attempting to sit up and my whole body was shaking; my head hummed as I waited for the door to open. Today I was dressed in faded ripped up jeans that I've had for five years and a dark green tee-shirt, while I was changing I noticed a purplish discoloration around my rib cage that was probably due to whatever I had received a few days ago; that or it was from whatever was making my stomach hurt.

As the grinding of the door started I winced slightly as the sound banged against my head. In the hallways poor lighting I could clearly see Grimmjow already waiting for me outside my door with his back to me. Cautiously I step up so I was next to him and gave him a sideways look.

He was in his uniform and his blue hair was slicked back slightly again, I wonder how much time he spent on sculpting it so it looked like that? There was no line up today and we were let directly into the cafeteria. I noticed, with slight annoyance, that the new Handlers were rather polite to the test subjects as opposed to the usual static and annoyed treatment I have come to associate with them making this new environment uncomfortable to me. But having Grimmjow as my Handler kind of balanced out the two he has tried to keep his distance from me but still make sure I was safe and actually looked after as if he cared for me.

I wasn't sure if it was this facility was making him act as he was or this was just how he was in general, the Handler appeared to have an aura of annoyance that none of his fellow workers shared. As I pretended to eat, meaning I was pushing my food around on its tray because my stomach area was cramping up, I watched how he interacted with the others at his table.

They appeared 'happy' at the least but my Handler was hunched over his food and looked pissed to be doing so. As if he felt my gaze Grimmjow looked up and for a second our eyes connected before I looked away; it would be better for me if I didn't piss him off in some way.

"Does anyone else find our predicament to be annoying?" I asked the group, wondering if I was alone in my belief.

"I do," Starrk raised his hand in agreement. "I can't sleep with her around and being a girl I can't hit her." That would explain his refrain the other day.

"I kind of like it. If anything it's a new way to occupy time." Nnoitora stated casting a quick glance in his Handlers direction with a grin similar to a fish.

"Mila Rose seems respectful enough."

"Same with Ggio."

"Not the people more like the fact we are constantly being watched." I received similar reaction to their first reply; it appear that I was the only one having trouble with the new adjustment.

I had a few hours before I was to meet up with the old man so I was shuffled to the living area along with Harribel and Nnoitora.

"Cards?" Harribel suggested, she still needed to use her hand to open her mouth but not to form words.

"Sure if it's black jack." Nnoitora fished our desk of cards from the box they were stored in the corner. "Handlers in?"

Hell no. I wanted to say that but instead bit my tongue as two of the three looked interested to join in; guess who wasn't. With test subjects on one couch and Handlers on the other Harribel acted as dealer and gave out everyone two cards. Mine consisted of a ten and a three, not great but at least better than Nnoitora who had to fold right away because he went over twenty one.

Over the next two hours we played an assortment of card games before Grimmjow stood up with his eyes on his watch. Sighing I was relieved that it was time for my medicine, though the card games had been a distraction the pain in my stomach had been increasing.

Following Grimmjow to my exam room we passed a side hallway, I was more focused on not throwing up that I missed seeing the person that was walking toward me and him me.

The force of our collision knocked me back a few steps before I caught myself on the wall. "S-sorry," for a moment I could taste my stomachs bile in my mouth.

"No my fault; shouldn't read and walk." The shoulder length pink hair tipped me off that the man was surgical scientist Szayel Granz. The horrors Starrk has told us about him. Most of the rumors were too out there to give a second thought to being them obviously false, but there are a few things that are questionable; such as his amount of deaths during surgical procedures.

"Still I'm sorry." The scientist fixed his papers and looked up at me for the first time, appearing surprised by my presence. "You're one of the permanent inpatients correct?"

"Yes."

He smiled at that. "What number are you?"

"He's four; we're kind of on or way to an exam right now if you'll excuse us." Grimmjow stated, moving between the scientist and myself while still giving me a slight push to prompt me moving.

"You're Grimmjow correct?" The scientist followed after us and received a grunt in confirmation. "I don't envy you Grimmjow, being stuck down in the grimy holding area all day; must be a nightmare."

I wanted to point out that I lived in the 'nightmare' for eighteen years and I had no problems but I guess it wouldn't' have made a good argument anyways compared to what Grimmjow said.

"I don't know, I get paid to watch T.V. all day and I get free food. Sounds fine to me."

My Handlers less than friendly behavior didn't deter the Doctor as he joined us walking down the hall but his attention turned back to me. "Who's your scientist Four?"

"Mr. Belford," I answered promptly. Maybe if I gave him what he wanted the guy would leave me alone before I puked all over his crisp white lab coat.

"That old bat? I thought he was just doing desk work now." Szayel sounded disappointed and physically slumped down as we walked along. It didn't last long however as he started to hum a tune making my head pulse; then he started mumbling words. "The scapula is connected to the Humerus. The Humerus is connected to the Radioulna. The Radioulna is connected to the Carpus. The Carpus is connected to the Metacarpus. The Metacarpus is connected to the Phalanges and that's all in the arm*."

I discreetly moved away from Szayel as he continued on with his song and I noticed that my Handler did the same; guess there is something we can agree on. When Grimmjow held open the exam room door I expected the scientist to leave us but instead he walked in right behind me; shoving past my annoyed Handler.

"Dr. Granz, can I help you with something?" The old man didn't miss a beat at the appearance of the unexpected guest.

"I was actually on my way to meet you when I literally collided with your lovely subject here." He gestured to me and an unpleasant shiver ran up my spine but I managed to keep a stone face. "I'll just wait till you're done. You won't even notice me."

I highly doubted that, I couldn't not notice him with his bright pink hair a blotch against the wall.

Without being told I sat on the metal table and laid down while pulling up my shirt. Grimmjow watched my move and wore a disapproving expression at my bony and bruised torso; Szayel appeared more interested than concerned by my appearance.

"You have such a corporative subject Belford; I wish mine were as compliant." Szayel commented as the old man readied the medicine.

"I'm not surprised, with your line of expertise I doubt many people volunteer for it." I could hear the annoyance dripping from Mr. Belford's voice.

The bright haired scientist either didn't hear or ignored it. "What I wouldn't do for a compliant test subject."

My comfort level dropped with each passing minute the bright scientist remained in the room. He kept looking at me like I was a plaything that he couldn't wait to get his hands on.

Breaking the gaze I fixed my eyes on Grimmjow, he too appeared annoyed by the new presence. He was standing straight up, arms folded behind his back, in a more attention like demeanor as if he expected to have to do something soon.

My stomach was killing me and the thought of having a needle pressing into it made it squirm at the thought. My eyes locked on the ceiling as the old man approached me; I never liked watching the injections so I kept watching the ceiling tiles waiting for the cold metal to punctured my skin.

"I'll have to keep an eye on this bruising," The old man mumbled when he saw the purple splotches covering my lower ribs. There was a slight pinch on my right side and the feeling of something cold being injected into me.

Feeling the vaccine flow into my veins calmed me down and left numbness behind when the old man was finished. "Just two more Ulquiorra." I nod in understanding, too caught up in the medicine to speak.

"Such a good subject. Would you ever be interested in loaning him to me for a bit?"

"As long as I am breathing you will never touch him." The old man stated cheerfully while filling another needle.

"I expected as much. But still if you ever tire of him and wish to get a new subject I will gladly take him." The pink haired scientist smiled before fixing his glasses. "I do need to talk with you though Dr. Belford so I'll just wait in the hall."

I was glad when the man left, his presence had made the room feel colder than it already was.

"Alright Ulquiorra here's round two," As the second needle injected into my blood stream my vision started to blur and become unfocused.

By my third round I was completely out of it, my eyes struggling to keep open as a sudden powerful numbness over took me. I just wanted to lie on the table and not move as my vision went in and out of focus.

"What did you give him?" Grimmjow asked, sounding like he was coming through a filter.

"Just the medicines to counter act something from last week." Belford was always careful to never let me know what exactly they were giving to me and I guess the same now goes for Grimmjow. "Just let him stay for ten minutes then try coxing him up."

"I'm not his babysitter. He can lay down in the living area not here."

"Unless you want to carry me I'm not moving." I stated earning a growl from somewhere to my left.

The old man left and before the door closed I could hear him mumble something, more than likely, to Szayel.

Though he had protested Grimmjow didn't' bother me for a good fifteen minutes before trying to get me up. Since he had left me alone I didn't try to fight him as I fixed my shirt and struggled to my feet. Trying to appear fine I walked slowly but steadily through the offered open door and let myself be left down the hall. After only a few minutes my nauseous feeling from earlier returned.

My head was spinning and not trusting my feet at the moment, I used the wall as a support to lean on. It was only a few feet before I stopped and rested my head against the cool wall something Grimmjow didn't notice right away and took a few seconds to realize I wasn't following him.

"What's the hold up?"

"I need a rest."

"We've barley walked two hallways."

I was going to tell him to fuck off, when I'm not feeling well any politeness I may have goes out the window, when it felt like something was bashed into the back of my head. My legs buckled but before I hit the ground my Handler was there and grabbed me around my waist. Supporting my entire weight Grimmjow pulled me into his chest as I gripped the back of my head.

"Take me back to my compartment." I stated through gritted teeth.

"I can't do that without permission." Grimmjow stated but his voice sounded worried as his grip on my stomach tightened, "What the fuck did he give you?"

My stomach lurched at the touch and I covered my mouth with my hand fearing that I would release my stomach contents all over the floor.

"Fuck it!" The Handler growled. He let me go, saved for my upper arm that he kept a firm grip on, as he pulled me in the direction of the compartment area. "I do not get paid enough to be puked on."

As I was bragged to my compartment I didn't miss the glances down at me; wither out of worry for myself or his shoes I wasn't quite sure.

"What are you doing?" An annoyed commanding voice asked, filled the hallway and startling Grimmjow enough that he near dropped me.

"Oh, sir Plateado, I was taking this subject back to his room he's not feeling well after his treatment." The formal tone of Grimmjow's voice was alien to me but I liked it better than his usual not caring one.

I kept my eyes on the ground, since it was the only thing not spinning, as the clicking sound of the new arrivals shoes signaled he was coming towards. The tightening grip on my forearm would have been worrying in any other situation if not for right now as shiny black shoes entered my tunnel vision.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Feeling nauseous and collapsed a little bit back."

I could literally feel the new man's eyes on me before he huffed, "Fine but stay with him."

"Yes sir," The shoes in my line of vision turned and walked off and when the clicking was barely audible Grimmjow added, "Asshole."

When we finally reached my room I separated myself from the Handlers iron grip, stumbled into my bathroom, and released my breakfast into the toilet.

What felt like hours later, really only a few minutes, I was done. Slumping back against the edge of my shower I could still taste the remains of bile in my mouth.

"Here," Grimmjow shoved a cup in front of my face and I took it without a second thought. "Do you wanna stay in here or go to your bed?"

I swished the water around in my mouth before spitting it back out. "Bed," I just wanted to sleep until the nausea had passed.

With a nod Grimmjow grabbed my arm and helped me up. After flushing the toilet he led me to my bed where I wasted no time in crawling under the blanket and making a small cocoon around myself.

**Heyo! So not much eventful happens in this chapter but I wanted to show a sort of friendship, or at least an understanding, forming between the two and what better a way then over a sick bed.**

**:D**

***Scapula – Shoulder blade, Humerus – Upper forelimb, Radioulna – Lower forelimb, Carpus – Wrist , Metacarpus – Hand, Phalanges – Toes and Fingers **** (learned in my anatomy class ^.^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What do you mean it's not important?" Grimmjow's voice sounded as if it was coming through a filter. There was a pause then a loud bang as if he punched the metal wall, "He's still asleep! What the hell is he on!?"

Like I could sleep with him yelling. I attempted to roll over and felt nauseous just from the motion, and groaned in protest. Side effects are not a normal occurrence for me but there are times that I have mild ones but I could tell this was going to be my worst so far.

"Hold on." I could hear Grimmjow moving then my shoulder was being shaken not so gently. "Are you waking up?"

"Not willingly."

"What are you feeling?"

"Don't you mean how?" I pressed the palms of my hands against me eyes to block out the light. The cold skin was soothing on my aching head.

"No, what. Doc wants to know." The Handler sounded exasperated.

"Nauseous, headache, cold and my stomach hurts." Grimmjow relayed my information as I opened my eyes to brave the light of my room. Grimmjow was pacing back and forth in the small compartment making my head spin. The wall clock showed that I had only been out of it for thirty minutes making me groan again. The Handler was getting worked up again an in an attempt to keep my head from cracking open I told him to shut up.

"What do you mean routine? Just give him a look over; he nearly passed out walking back!" I was ignored as Grimmjow continued to boss around, who I expected was, Belford. For it being his father on the other line I'm actually surprised the old man was tolerating the Handlers pushy words.

"I'm fine. Just stop shouting." I wasn't about to be ignored again and punched the Handlers leg as he paced by the bed. It wasn't very effective due to my weakened state but it did stop him in his tracks as he looked down at me annoyed.

"What do you expect me to do? Is someone gonna come look after him?" There was a pause as Grimmjow listened to the reply before he kicked out at the wall; the clang echoing throughout the small compartment and my skull. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!? I have plans for tonight!"

I could imagine the old man rubbing at his temples on the other end of the communication device. "Tell Belford I'm fine on my own." Grimmjow relayed my words but his expression remained the same.

"Fine, but I better be getting paid over time for this." I guess he lost. The Handler hung up and gave me a look that appeared as if he wanted me to disappear. "I have to make another call."

He didn't elaborate before walking into the hallway. I don't see why he needed to state the last part but it was quickly forgotten as another wave of nausea hit me.

Hurrying to the bathroom I was lucky that most of my stomachs contents had already been released earlier. After a few dry heaves I pushed back and sat on the metal floor of my bathroom to lean against the side of my shower.

"Why does this have to happen?" Not that it hasn't happened before but no one was usually watching me while it was happening. I felt a mixture of embarrassment, from appearing so weak in front of a guy I just meet and don't particularly like, and shame from having to be looked after like I was a little kid. I looked towards my compartments door and found that Grimmjow was looking in on me.

Great.

Glaring at the male he turned his back to me and I took the opportunity to flush. As I righted myself I could hear Grimmjow's voice rise as he continued talking with someone.

It's strange, the only people I would ever have a need to talk with I see every day. There would never be a need for me to use a communication device there are only six people in the world I willingly talk with; seven if you were to count Grimmjow.

Not that it was my place to pry but as I stepped back into my sleep area I could over hear a few of the Handlers words. In this case it was, 'sorry', 'can't be helped' and, after a few mumbles, something like a purr came from the blue haired male.

Heat raised in my cheeks at the sound. Why the hell would he make that noise? As I contemplated that I climbed back under my covers and hugged my pillow close to my chest; a habit I haven't been able to kick since I was a kid whenever I wasn't feeling well.

Grimmjow went on to make a few other sounds ranging from more animal sounds to things that sounded as if he was in pain. I couldn't wrap my head around what conversation the Handler could be having that could possibly warrant such strange sounds. Eventually I just wrote it off as all being in my head, caused by the fever.

I tried to drown out the Handlers sounds by pushing my head further into my pillow; hoping to suffocate myself in the process and end my suffering.

"Yeah, I'll see you later; bye." Grimmjow reentered my compartment as he ended his conversation. The sound of his footsteps stopped near me and though I couldn't see him from under my blankets I could almost feel his eyes on me. "Are you sleeping?"

I didn't reply; hoping that he would leave me alone. There was a few seconds of silence and something lightly rested on my head. The touch was fleeting as it ran down the back of my head before pulling away; over as suddenly as it had come.

"Poor fool," I was tempted to reply but the pull of sleep was more tempting and I went under.

I dreamed that I was in the cafeteria. I sat on one side of the table and across from me was Grimmjow. He was dressed in his handler uniform but he didn't look annoyed like the real one; which tipped me off that this was a dream.

"So I can't have a break from you even when asleep?" Not that I was really annoyed that I was dreaming this but it wasn't the first thing I would want.

Grimmjow didn't reply, instead just tilted his head as if confused. "If you want I can leave. Then you'll just be here alone like every other day of your life."

"I'm never alone." Which was true. Even our compartment barley had any privacy from the way they ran what times we could be inside.

The Handler grinned showing off rather sharp canines. "You may be surrounded by people but for what it's worth, to you, you're alone. Honestly you could care less about anyone here including me."

He had a point.

"But I'm still not alone. There will always be someone here other than me until I eventually die; either from age or the stuff they pump me full of."

The smile remained, and if possible, pulled even wider. "It sounds that you've already condemned yourself to a fate."

"It's not foreseeable as any other way." I was actually finding this conversation to be not as tiresome as I originally though it would be. This was a conversation that I could actually have and not feel annoyed or that it was beneath me; unfortunately it appeared that I was the only one to feel that way.

"That's sad. Like really sad that you don't want to change that." The grin was gone and Grimmjow's face was slightly scrunched in confusion. "If I was in your place I'd fight like Hell to change it. Who wants a life that's already planned out?"

"I'm fine with that." When you've lived with the knowledge of something for so long you come to terms with it.

There was a pause before Grimmjow opened his mouth. "Your dream-self is just as boring as the real you. I'm out of here."

The room around us started to fade and I found myself falling into darkness.

By the time I pulled out of sleep again the lights were out and I could barely see. I was hungry by this point but I would have to wait till morning since the doors locked at lights out.

Sitting up I allowed myself a moment's pause as my eyes adjusted to the dark room before standing up. The motion made my head spin and I had to lean on my beds frame.

"When did I become so weak?" When I was a kid I would get sick after every injection but I haven't had a problem quite this bad since I was twelve. It's almost pathetic when I compare what I go through with the other subjects.

Deciding on having a glass of water I took a step towards my bathroom and I stepped on something squishy and alien to my room. The object jolted, throwing me off as it sat up.

In the dark Grimmjow looked like he was a lion, hair sticking up in strange angles from being slept on. "What are you doing?!" The hissed question, though groggy, was coated with annoyance as he rubbed his side; most likely where I stepped on him.

"What are you doing in my room; shouldn't you be at home?" I didn't bother keeping my voice low since no one can hear us through the thick walls.

I received an annoyed glare, "I would be if you didn't go and get sick." He sighed, running his hands through his messed hair as if trying to fix it. "You're my job, and that includes looking after you if you get sick; they don't need you drowning on your vomit because you couldn't move."

"... The old man made you stay." My statement went unanswered, since it was obviously the only real reason, and I used the opportunity to slip into the bathroom.

After the water I felt better and when I reentered my room I was greeted with an unexpected surprise. "Where did that come from."

"The cafeteria, no point in letting it go to waste." The plate of food was just sitting on my wardrobe and in the dark it had been overlooked.

I paused only because it was my character before going to retrieve the plate. Leaving the bathroom light on I sat on my bed and uncovered the food; finding that it was more appetizing than my usual meals.

"What is this?"

"We on earth call that food. Your eat it and then you don't die from starvation." Grimmjow flopped back against his pillow with a thump and turned so his back was to me.

"Yes, but my food usually doesn't look like this."

"You're foods not edible." That wasn't a legit reason and I just stared at him till receiving a better one. "You're sick and you need better food then what they give you; that was mine."

"I don't want it."

"Come on!" The Handler shot up and glared at me. "It's chicken, it good, just eat it!"

I didn't want to say I've never had actual chicken before so I just sent him an annoyed look before returning to my plate.

The rest of the night I sent hurling chicken bits as it appeared by body was unable to digest the alien food.

**Sorry for the long wait it's been a busy month with finals, graduation and summer college classes; lots of fun :P**

**I still plan to be working on this and I have planned out the next few chapters already.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

By morning I no longer felt nauseous, be it me getting better or there was just nothing left in my stomach, but the dizziness returned ten-fold. I couldn't even look t Grimmjow when I heard him getting up.

"How you feeling?" the Handler sounded tired and I heard a pop as he stretched something.

"Just dizzy now." There was a grunt in acknowledgement, "I don't' trust myself to sit up though."

"Great."

Ignoring the other I glanced at the wall clock. I had about five minutes before the doors opened and no motivation to get moving. Instead my eyes rolled to look at Grimmjow.

He was wearing his Handler pants and a dark gray v-neck, probably what he had been wearing under his jacket. With that particular article of clothing missing I could see that he was more muscular then I originally thought.

The shirts sleeves tightly hugged his biceps and pulled across his chest finely outlining his muscles. The heavy jacket also covered up just how lean he was, he wasn't a skeleton by any means, but his build was something that could only be achieved by working out often.

Looking down the Handler caught me watching him and announced that he was going to get a shower. Not like I could really stop if or object to him using my bathroom.

While he was in the other part of the compartment I could hear grinding through the walls as the doors opened; but mine remained tightly shut.

Great I was quarantined as well.

Usually we're only locked in our rooms if we have something contagious or we're being punished for something.

I could only imagine my test subject companion's faces when they realized I was locked in here. They'll probably think I'm sick, but it I know Nnoitora well enough he'll press that I finally 'flipped my lid', as he calls it, and needed to be locked away.

"Idiot." My voice was horse and when I spoke my throat burned from being raw. "He'll probably want the whole story when I get out."

I laid on my back as the sound of running water filled my room. With my mind unoccupied by my plain surroundings my thoughts wandered towards Grimmjow.

Particularly who he had been talking to last night.

He has a whole life outside these walls that I couldn't even begin to comprehend. He had things, actual tangible things, that he picked out on his own that weren't just given to him. He probably had friends in a wide variety and not just the people he was grouped with

I envied the guy.

How could it be that I envied a person to this extent when I really knew so little about them?

"No, I hate him."

As if that was some kind of que the shower stopped and I could hear Grimmjow moving around on the other side of the door. The guy showers fast, but then again when the water's chilled it's a good way to hurry a person along.

I heard the bathroom door swing open followed by a grunt. Looking in the noises direction Grimmjow appeared irritated as he glared at the, still closed, door across from him.

Dressed in the day old uniform the Handlers hair hung over his face like a curtain with the absence of its usual styling. With my towel draped around his shoulders the picture looked off with someone so different coupled with something so familiar.

"Why the Hell is the door still shut?" Grimmjow stomped over to my dresser and grabbed his jacket.

"Because it can be."

"Still you're not a fucking animal that they can just lock up when convenient."

Though it was an odd statement, my heart jumped slightly at the words.

Why the fuck would it do that?

Oh god, now I'm talking like him. I pushed the sensation aside since it was probably just another side effect of the medicine.

"They probably think I'm sick; it's normal to be locked in your room for that."

Grimmjow stopped digging through his jacket's pockets to stare at me. "That's messed up."

I rolled my eyes and immediately regretted it as the room spun.

"Hey, why the Hell am I locked in four's compartment?" Grimmjow was speaking into his communication device. "Fine Ulquiorra's compartment. Care to explain? Yeah, so? What?! Come on! Fine just be quick; I'm starting to feel claustrophobic.

"Expecting someone?"

"Belford's on his way to give you a look over."

As Grimmjow shrugged on his jacket I couldn't help but ask about something that was bothering me. "Why do you call the old man Belford? He's your father right?"

The Handler's movement suddenly became rigid. "It's none of your concern what I call the guy."

"No need to get hostile; just a question."

Jackass.

Grinding metal filled the room as the heavy door to the hallway opened up.

The door opened to reveal Belford and a Handler with shoulder length mint green hair. His eyes were gold and looked dull, either from boredom or tiredness. I've never seen him before but the moment Grimmjow laid eyes on him he straightened up.

"Arturo, sir." Appearing to remember the towel draped across his shoulders, Grimmjow quickly ripped it off and let the fabric pile on the floor.

"Grimmjow," Even the guys voice sounded dull.

"Morning all; I hope you two slept well. Oh not, Arturo you can just wait outside I won't be long." I didn't' miss that the old man seemed rather eager to push away the green haired Handler.

Arturo merely blinked before exiting the room.

"How are you feeling Ulquiorra?"

"Crappy of course." Grimmjow mumbled before I could answer.

I glared at him. "In medical terms, I'm tired and dizzy at the moment."

Belford nodded like he understood. "Yes, that did occur in a few of out other testers. Nothing to worry about, it'll pass in a day or so."

"Good." My straight forward reply earned a chuckle from the scientist that quickly turned into a coughing fit. "You sound like you're dyeing old man."

"Nothing-Nothing to worry about. Just a caught." Belford managed to gasp out between coughs. Surprisingly Grimmjow made no move to help his father.

"So do I have to stay here again or can I actually go home tonight?" The Handlers question was both rude and inconsiderate of his father but the old man didn't appear to mind.

"Does Ulquiorra look like he can function on his own?" There was a pause like the scientist expected an answer but received only a glare. "One more night sleeping on the floor won't kill you."

"Yeah, but it could kill my relationship. Ichigo nearly blew a fuse when I told him I wasn't coming home yesterday!"

Wait, him? Isn't Ichigo a girl's name?

"Your boyfriend can go another night without you."

"Like Hell he can. Ichigo didn't want me to take this job to begin with and now I keep blowing him off for it!"

I'm not sure how relationships go but that didn't sound good.

"You accepted the job, you can't just decide what parts of it don't work out for you." The old man finished by coughing.

"Is there a problem Dr. Belford?" Arturo stepped into the door way with a meaningful glare at Grimmjow.

"No, it's all fine. Thank you for being so patient with me; I'm really to leave now. Ulquiorra just power through this and it'll be over soon.

As the old man left I noticed that Arturo's gaze was now on me and it lingered past what I was comfortable with before he turned and followed the scientist.

When I was sure they were out of ear shot I interrupted Grimmjow's silent fuming. "I've never seen that Handler before; who is he?"

"Captain Arturo. He was hired with us and we have to report to him for everything we fucking do." The blue hared man spat. "Fucker's like a living security camera breathing down my neck all the time."

There was a pause, as if he was considering something, before Grimmjow spoke again. "There's something strange about him, like he looks like us but he could be from a different planet for all I know. Try to stay off his radar."

Thinking back to his gaze I felt that I was already on it.

"Why? Is something wrong with him?" I sat up and pushed my back against the beds headboard so I could sit up.

"Like I said; I don't know." Grimmjow sat on the bottom of my bed. "He just feels dangerous."

I don't get how a person could 'feel dangerous' but I didn't push it. The Handler looked like he was agitated.

"Fuck it." He pulled out his communication device again. "If Ichigo kills me at least I'll be away from the place for good; no offense."

"Do you think I want to be here?"

He ignored me, bringing the device to his ear and waiting. It actually surprised me that he didn't go into the hallway again.

"Hey Itch. Yeah, still at work. Um, listen I need to stay overnight again." I couldn't really hear the person on the other side of the call but the sound of a heavy sigh managed to slip out. "I now it's not ideal babe but I got to do it. I'm really sorry."

Though I've only known him a short amount o time, never had I heard Grimmjow sound so unguarded. Usually his voice was rough and full of profanities but now he just sounded worn out.

"Just think of all the over time I'm getting, we'll use it to go on a vacation or something." The Handler shook his head at something the other said. "This was the best job I could get and you know that. We could use the money and once my guy feels better I'll be free to leave."

After a few more exchanges Grimmjow ended the conversation; and I nearly thought I miss heard him. "Yeah, love you too. Bye."

Having hung up the blue haired mane just stared at the floor.

"What does it feel like?"

"Are you delirious now?"

"…No," he kept staring at his hands. "What does love feel like?"

"You gotta be shitting me." Grimmjow ran his hand down his face. "Are you making fun of me or just that sheltered?"

I blinked, contemplating that. "I don't think so, I don't believe I've ever felt it before so I was curious."

Grimmjow seemed to contemplate a return remark as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know if it can be explained. When Itch and I got together; can't believe I'm telling you this. When we first got together we spent all the time together that we could. But with this job and all the fights we've been having I don't know if I want to go see him at the moment."

That didn't answer my question but I got the content a bit. "So you really are enjoying being here?"

"Yeah, in a way I guess."

**What? I'm not dead!  
Hey how everyone's summer going? So here's what happened I'm in college right now. Yup college. You can thank them for me getting this chapter out as I sit the two hours between my classes in the commons.**

**Don't really have anything witty to say other than thank you all for putting up with my random and far between updates so till next time people.**

**Tata!**


End file.
